shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Toren. D. Wallinger
Toren. D. Wallinger''' is a member of the White Pirates functioning as the second mate. With a bounty of 67,000,000, Toren is a strong fighter possessing the trademark strength and undefeatable will that is associated with the D family. Due to his ability to get behind enemy lines with his DF ability and instantaneously wipe out all his opponents, Toren has gained the epithet 'Wipeout D'. '''While his bounty of 67,000,000 may seem low, this is only because Toren wants it as it is. Using his brain control abilities, Toren has had his bounty lowered greatly so that pirates wouldn't be as scared to challenge him to a fight. In reality, Toren's bounty could be somewhere near the 350 million mark. 'Appearance' 'Personality' Toren has a personality befitting one of his heritage. Always seeking adventure and greater glory, very little can belittle Toren's impeccable good mood. Never one to back down at a challenge, Toren loves a good fight and holds his nakama in high regards. Though he is prone to occasional fits of mischieviousness such as pranks, etc his good relationship with most of his crew make this not too much of a concern. 'Relationships' Toren has a family-like relationship with the rest of his crew seeing them as extensions of his own family. He is quite protective of them even going as far as to risk his own life if in their sakes. Much of his own behavioral and personality is copied from Toren's childhood idol, Monkey. D. Luffy and Portgas. D. Ace. As such he often refers to himself as Monkey. D. Ace Wallinger, something that people often mock him for. 'Bounty' 'First Bounty ': 25,000,000 For assisting his crew on the attack on the famous Garavald Bank, Toren was assigned a bounty of 25 mill. 'Abilites and Powers' Being the Second Mate of the Whites, Toren is a powerful melee fighter making use of his natural atheletic skills in combat. 'Devil Fruit' Toren posseses the Kioku Kioku no Mi fruit which allows him to alter a targets memories to his will. Though initially frustrated that the fruit was utterly useless for combat, he has grown to appreciate its strength and now has become a feared master of the fruit. 'Hand to Hand Combat' Despite his useful Devil Fruit granted abilites, Toren is still a melee fighter at heart and as such loves to get into the front lines of a battle and tear through enemy ranks. To achieve this he has amassed great skill in martial arts of various different caliber allowing him to fight on par with the best the world has to offer. 'Hidden Knife' Toren when faced with combat situations that he doesn't want to prolong has a series of hidden knives along his arms to use for both melee and ranged attacks. Though to due to his love of hand to hand fights these don't get used too often. 'Nitoryu' Though not as efficent in wielding it like swordsman such as Zoro and Mihawk, Toren is still quite a powerful swordsman though he uses elongated knives rather than actual swords. Though this limits his range it increases his speed to allow him to wipeout enemies rather quickly. Several if not all his techniques are derived from those used by the master swordsman Roronoa Zoro. *'Sai Kuru '(犀回, Sai Kuru?, literally meaning "Rolling Rhino"): Toren holds his swords in front of him pointing up, like rhinoceros horns, and spins quickly. *'Nigiri '(弐斬り, Nigiri?, literally meaning "Double Slash"): A stance where two swords are held parallel so that the tips are pointing to his right or left side, this move is like a pre-requirement to perform: Tourou, Outourou, Hirameki, Samon and Maguma. **'Toro '(登楼, Tōrō?, literally meaning "Climbing a Tower"): Two air-based projectile slashes are sent upwards while jumping as Toren swings his swords in an upward motion. **'Hirameki '(閃, Hirameki?, literally meaning "Flash"): Two air-based projectiles are sent forward after swinging both swords from the left or right side. **'Maguma '(魔熊, Maguma?, literally meaning "Demon Bear"): A simple downward pound into the op ponent with both swords. *'Kaiu Iiguru Kizu '(l怪雨イーグル傷 Kaiu Iiguru Kizu, literally meaning "Whirlwind Eagle Cut"): A move in which Toren lifts both his blades to shoulder level and begins spinning rapidly creating a whirlwind maelstrom while simultaneously releasing air-based projectile slashes all around him creating massive damage all around him. 'History ' Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Will of D. Category:Second Mate Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:The White Pirates Category:Human Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Knife User Category:Weapon Wielder